Zootopia: Lazos Rotos
by WildTimes
Summary: Se cuenta la historia de una pareja policial muy unida que por malos momentos de la vida se separaran, aquí comienza la historia de Nick Wilde un Zorro muy inteligente y Judy Hopps una coneja muy entusiasta. Drama, romance, misterio y aventura.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Nick Wilde_**

Zootopia es una ciudad de animales antropomórficos donde el 90% de los animales son presas y el 10% son depredadores lo cual crea conflictos, por aquello llegaron a la conclusión de una ley que solo afectaría a los depredadores la cual llamarían Tame Collar, la cual constaba de que todos los animales carnívoros llevarían un collar que les causaría choques eléctricos si llegaran a sentir alguna emoción.

obviamente por una votación de 10 a 1 los depredadores llevarían collar desde los 6 años en adelante.

Nick es un pequeño zorro que vive en la ciudad de Zootopia, pero una tarde después de la escuela este joven alegre va a ayudar a su padre John a pedir un préstamo para hacer una cafetería llamada Suit-tópica donde los depredadores y las presas podían convivir en un área restringida sin sus collares, a esta idea tendría que darle un poco de crédito a Nick, al ver que su padre era sastre y no ganaba un sueldo estable en su antigua tienda de trajes formales, a Nick se le ocurrió llevar a cabo este negocio. Lo cual se preguntarán cómo a un cachorro se le pudo ocurrir semejante idea empresarial, pues Nick no es cualquier cachorro además de ser nuestro protagonista es un astuto animal por naturaleza.

cuando llegaron a la oficina del banco dos hámster los atendieron, no duraron más de 10 minutos para rechazar su solicitud. Pasaron por más de 5 bancos distintos y todos lo rechazaban, el racismo entre especies era normal en la vida de los animales de Zootopia, que la mayoría eran enemigos naturales hace más de 2 mil años.

Al llegar al último banco el cual era el más difícil de todos y más grande banco que hay en toda Zootopia, Nick estaba enojado y desesperado su padre lo veía como lo último de esperanza para conseguir el préstamo.

John se quedó hablando con un señor, era un depredador, uno de los más grandes osos polares que Nick aya visto en toda su vida pero lo que le llamaba la atención al pequeño zorro era que John estaba temblando al hablar con el.

John se quedo conversando con el un tiempo mientras Nick esperaba a su padre afuera de la oficina del jefe del banco.

Cuando entraron a la oficina al apenas ver que era un conejo llamado Mark Savege no les tomo ni siquiera la palabra solo iba darles el rechazo, pero

Nick lo detuvo con una mano y al hacerlo Mark llamó a seguridad y iban a llevarlo a comisaría por ataque a una presa al pobre y pequeño Nick pero John atacó al rinoceronte que llevaba a Nick lo cual se vio como una ofensa superior al guardia y se llevó a John en vez de a su querido hijo.

A John le dieron años de prision solo por atacar a un ex policía que lo tomaron como presas por ser herbívoro pero el señor Savege tenía algo que ver detrás de todo. Nick se sentía culpable lo cual la mama de Nick, Catherine, lo consentía con todo lo que él pidiera, para ella era difícil cuidar a su hijo sola por lo cual Nick se dedicó a dar todo su ser para ver si podía hacer de Zootopia un lugar mejor para todos los depredadores por lo que quería desde niño ser boyscout para ayudar a la gente, pero al estar con solo presas lo trataron mal e incluso le hicieron usar un bozal.

Castor:(poniendo bozal) No es suficiente que lleves el collar.

Nick:(asustado) POR FAVOR, QUE HICE MAL!!!! DÍGANME QUE HICE MAL!!!!

Después de llegar a su hogar y hablar con su madre, se entristeció, salió corriendo de su casa escapando de su madre.

su madre salió persiguiéndole por las oscuras calles del Centro de Zootopia pero de la nada pasó un camión muy rápido, iba a atropellar al cachorro pero su mama se sacrificó salvándole la vida empujándolo hacia adelante.

llorando por su madre, Nick le dio sus últimas palabra.

Catherine:(llorando) jamás te rindas Nick, pelea y piensa para sobrevivir.

Nick:Mama no, mamá, MAMAAAAA!!!

En el velorio de Catherine dejaron ir a John y al final estaban solo ellos dos, John con rabia y seriedad le susurró a su hijo al oído.

John: tú ya no eres nada para mí.

Mientras se iban Nick se arrodilló y soltó todas sus lágrimas frente a la tumba de su madre.

pasaron los años y Nick era un joven en plena pubertad que odiaba a todos lo que le acercaran y como un pequeño zorro de 12 años en la calle sin comida ni refugio total mente maltratado por la sociedad no podía hacer nada, pero un día se le acerco un zorro de decierto y Nick le preguntó.

Nick: que quieres enano?

zorrillo:(serio) tienes hambre?

Nick: tengo cara de que no.

zorrillo:(riéndose)Ha! me agradas muchacho.

El Pequeño zorro le dio una paleta de Helado con forma de pata de elefante mientras se sentaba al lado de él le contó que tenía un negocio con aquellos helados, estafando a la gente sin gastar ni un solo centavo. Nick le respondió.

Nick: crees que aún hay gente tan estupida como para tragarse eso.

zorrillo: Mi padre siempre decía, uno ve caras pero no corazones.

Nick: entonces si me puedes sacar de esta miseria, me apunto.

Finnick: bien me llamo Finnick y tú.

Nick: me llamo Nick

Finnick: bueno Nick, es hora de hacernos ricos.

Mientras los dos sonreían con cara de felicidad al pequeño zorro rojo se le salían unas lágrimas


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Estoy enamorado?_**

Bueno creo que ya saben lo que sigue.

QUE!, no saben, bueno los pongo al tanto.

Nick conoció a Judy Hopps, la primera coneja policía en Zootopia, le ayudó en un caso, se hicieron amigos, a Nick lo atacó una pantera en el estomago, Judy le pudo quitar el collar a Nick y la alcaldesa Bellwether una tierna oveja casi extinguió a los depredadores de Zootopia, etc etc etc. pero por fortuna la pareja de la coneja y el zorro la descubrieron y la llevaron frente a la justicia y el vicepresidente Lionheart como el primer presidente depredador en Zootopia, prohibió los collares y Nick se convirtió en el primer policía zorro de Zootopia, pasaron muchos casos y pruebas donde la pareja WildeHopps siempre salió victoriosa pero ahora eso estaba cambiando.

Bueno puestos al día estamos en una habitación oscura donde se ve que Mr. Big (conocido de Nick) que está hablando de negocios con un lobo en alguna parte de Sahara Square.

Mr. Big: que es lo que quieres cara de coyote, estás más flaco que de lo habitual.

Lobo: deja de bromear ratón de tercera, hablemos de negocios.

Mr. Big: que ofreces?

Lobo: bueno como sabes hace ya casi un año la ex-alcaldesa hizo un suero con unas plantas tóxicas.

Mr. Big: a que vas Lobito?

Lobo:(sonriendo)nuestros chicos y mi ingenio creamos una droga de estimulación para las fiestas, los jóvenes la aman.

Sobresaliendo un pequeño guarda espalda de smoking negro con camisa gris lanzó como con una especie de proyectil al lado del lobo.

Lobo:(asustado) fa fa fallaste idiota.

Al sacarse el sombrero se descubrió que era ni más ni menos que Nick Wilde.

Nick: buenas tardes señores es mi deber informarles que están todos arrestados por contrabando y plagio.

Lobo: Plagio!? Arrestados!? Que eres policía zorro estupido.

Nick: claro, por qué no se ponen de rodillas y nos evitamos el forcejeo, por favor.

Todos se rieron de Nick mientras el lobo lo miraba con odio.

Lobo: sabes primero te mataré y luego iré a buscar mi dinero del norte de Sahara Square mientras me río de la última cara que pusiste con mis amigos.

Nick: (riéndose) eres un idiota.

Nick detonó el proyectil de la pared dejando entrar a todos los integrantes de la ZPD.

Judy: ZPD! están todos arrestados!

Mientras todos caían el líder de los traficantes se lanzó contra Nick, el lobo lo sujetó fuertemente y le iba arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco. Nick estaba confiado con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando de la nada Judy apareció con una patada voladora noqueando al canino loco por completo.

Después del caso resultó que Mr. Big trabajo esta vez de incógnito con la ZPD. Nick y Mr. Big empezaron a conversar en la orilla de la playa de Sahara Square.

Mr. Big: crees que no me doy cuenta chico.

Nick: de qué habla señor Big.

Mr. Big: crees que no sé qué confiaste tu vida a la coneja, por qué chico?

Nick:(nervioso) no lo sé, será por qué daría mi vida por ella, tal vez porque confió mucho en ella.

Mr. Big: cuidado chico confiar mucho en una persona podría llegar a dolerte.

Nick lo miro con cara de culpa recordando el pasado.

Mr. Big: pero no lo digo por ti chico, lo digo por el dolor de amar a alguien sin saber que puede hacer en casos extremos.

Nick:(nervioso) yo no amo a la zanahorias solo es mi amiga, además ella es una coneja y yo un zorro.

Mr. Big: no me digas estupideces chico las familias híbridas son comunes, ni siquiera yo estoy tan viejo como para criticar a los animales de Zootopia.

Nick se imaginaba una vida con Judy.

Nick: (nervioso)que qu que esta hablando señor yo yo yo sé que Judy ni siquiera me ve de esa manera.

Mr Big: tartamudeas como cacatúa al solo hablar de ella, bueno chico ya me voy tengo que ir a ver a mi nieta adiós.

Nick: adiós señor

El zorro después se fue con Judy caminando a por el centro de la ciudad y empezaron a conversar.

Judy: que te pasa, me as tirado tu mirada cada vez que no te veo.

Nick: (nervioso) mentira, solo quiero preguntarte una cosa sin que te sientas rara.

Judy: solo has la pregunta.

Nick: que piensas sobre los híbridos?

Judy no sabía lo que era, pensó que Nick estaba asiéndole una broma y entonces para suerte del zorro, la coneja respondió con crueldad.

Judy:(confiada)no me gustan, siento que es tonto.

Nick: (con la cara mirando al piso y voz de completa decepción y tristeza) Ah ya veo.

Judy no sabía que decir, pensó todo el camino en lo que dijo Nick hasta llegar a comisaría se cambiaron de ropa Nick se cambio muy rápido para ir a pedirle un día libre al Chief Bogo.

Bogo: veo que has trabajado bien este mes aunque dudaba que me pidieras esto, tu y hopps van muy bien.

Nick: si muy bien solo mejor no hablemos de la zanahorias, adiós.

Bogo: qué demonios te pasa?

Nick se va sin contestarle y luego se encuentra con Judy antes de irse pero pasó a un lado de ella y no se despide de ella.

Judy: HEY!!! Torpe zorro y tu despedida,(molesta) que te pasa?.

Nick: que te importa.

Pero antes de irse McHorn queria hablar con Nick.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Aceptando el amor**_

McHorn un rinoceronte compañero de la ZPD se acercó a Nick con una sonrisa con los demás machos de la Comisaría.

McHorn: es viernes Wilde, vamos a jugar cartas y tomar un jugo de cactus que vendían en Sahara Square, te apuntas?

Judy apareció por atrás de Nick.

Judy: Nick no creo que sea buena idea ir.

Nick: vamos McHorn.

Judy: entonces yo también voy.

Los demás: es noche de chicos hopps, deja de corretearlo.

Nick no dijo nada, pero por la espalda de Judy apareció Bárbara una Gerardo que estaba en la ZPD antes que Judy.

Bárbara: veo que a Nick por fin lo invitaron al juego de cartas de la verdad.

Judy: a que te refieres barbar?

Bárbara: Los chicos esperan un tiempo a que los oficiales lleguen a ser amigos del grupo para darles un jugo que te hace soltar tus más profundos secretos.

Judy: QUE?! Enserió demonios los chicos no me dejan entrar sé que Nick se lo merece por lo de hace rato pero quiero saber qué pasa en la cabeza de ese zorro.

Bárbara: quieres saber cómo espiarlos sin que se den cuenta.

Judy: como?

Bárbara: ven conmigo.

Bárbara llevó a Judy a la sala de vigilancia de la ZPD donde tenía una cámara directa a la mesa de póquer donde estaba Nick.

después que esperaron como una hora hasta que Nick bebió un poco del jugo los chicos le comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

Delgato: Nick por que cuando te atacó el traficante en la tarde no hiciste nada.

Nick: por qué sabía que Judy lo atacaría.

McHorn: como lo sabías?

Nick:(sonriendo) por qué solo confíe en ella.

Rodríguez: Nick, no será que te gusta Judy?

Hubo un momento donde el silencio invadió la habitación al igual que a Judy y luego Nick contestó sin pestañear.

Nick: si, creo que la amo demasiado.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de Nick.

Todos los chicos: caíste chico nuevo, tomaste el jugo de la verdad tonto zorro.

Nick rompió la botella de vidrio apuntándoles a todos y dijo.

Nick: si alguno de ustedes le dice algo a la zanahorias caerá lenta y dolorosamente.

Todos lo veían como si estuvieran asombrando al más feroz elefante salvaje del mundo pero a pesar de lo que Nick dijera Judy lo avía escuchado. toda nerviosa, roja y con la mirada al piso, no dijo nada y Bárbara le preguntó.

Bárbara: no me digas que también te gusta Wilde?

Judy: Mmmmmh~~3

Bárbara: DESDE CUANDO?!! (Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Judy:(con la cara roja)poco después de que resolviéramos nuestro primer caso.

Bárbara: genial tendremos una pareja híbrida en la ZPD.

Judy: no digas cosas como esas que me da vergüenza.

Bárbara: no te pongas así después de todo tú también le gustas.

Después de eso, al otro día Nick y Judy iban en la patrulla por Tundratow no se habían hablado en todo el día pero Judy estaba nerviosa como si fuera a estallar.

Nick: que te pasa, toda la mañana me has estado mirando cuando crees que no te miro.

Judy: Que?! No me copies, además eso es mentira as mirando para afuera toda la mañana.

Nick: vez que si me miras, además no e estado mirando afuera e estado mirando tu reflejo.

Judy: (sonrojada) que que qu que me mirabas.

Nick: si.

Judy:(nerviosa) mañana solo trabajamos hasta el medio día quieres ir a algún lado.

Nick: lo siento mañana pedí el día libre.

Judy: porqué?

Nick: por qué tengo que ir a ver a alguien para sentirme mejor con migo mismo.

Judy: a quien?

Nick: por qué tantas preguntas?

Judy: solo quiero saber más de mi compañero.

Nick: solo es un día libre zanahorias, no te morirás por no estar a tu lado un día.

Judy:(susurrando) tú que sabes.

Nick: dijiste algo.

Judy: no nada.

Después el día corrió con normalidad uno que otra fracción automovilística y

al terminaron su turno Judy fue a la oficina del Chief Bogo.

Judy: Chief Bogo mañana quiero un día libre.

Bogo: por qué vas a salir con Wilde.

Judy: que!? No!, solo boy a seguirlo

Bogo: por qué? te está engañando?

Judy: eso creo, espera que, NO! Es mi novio.

Bogo: ok ok solo no hagas estupideces tengo trabajo.

Judy: grasias.

Al otro día nick se vistió casual mientras Judy lo asechaba entre la multitud del centro de Zootopia.


	4. Capítulo 4

**_¿Por qué?_**

Nick fue muy temprano en su día libre a la comisaría a ver cómo iban los demás y pregunto por Judy a lo que Benjamín respondió.

Benjamín: no bino a trabajar hoy, Bogo dijo que iba a tomarse el día libre.

Nick: valla y luego me dice que el copion soy yo, bueno que les valla bien adiós.

Sin saberlo Nick era observado por su zanahoria favorita mientras caminaba por el centro de la ciudad. Nick pasó por una florería y compro unas rosas blancas, luego un poco de comida italiana con un vino tinto.

Judy:(enojada a matar) lo sabía tiene novia, el maldito no me lo dijo.

Luego nick entró a una casa muy antigua, por fuera parecía una casa muy desmoronada pero a la vez grande. Estuvo muy callado por un minuto hasta que se oyó un grito de cabra.

Judy entro muy rápido, no le importo nada solo entro al lugar pero al hacerlo quedo atónita. Nick tenía en sus brazos una cabra anciana con cuchillo de plata apuñalado en su corazón Judy lo miraba temblorosa mientras Nick con lágrimas en su rostro le saco él cuchillo, en la casa habían muchos niños de distintas especies pero Judy con mucho miedo y brutalmente temblorosa reaccionó apuntando con su arma de servicio.

Judy:(asustada) Quieto, ZPD quedas arrestado.

Nick:(llorando) que? Judy qué demonios, Judy no es lo que piensas es un malentendido.

Nick trató de acercarse lentamente pero Judy disparo a centímetros de el.

Judy:(asustada) de rodillas y con las manos en la cabeza.

Nick:(nervioso) zanahorias que te pasa, somos amigos, ya me conoces, por qué no bajas el arma y lo hablamos.

Nick intentó acercarse pero Judy esta ves disparo rodándole el rostro a Nick.

Nick:(nervioso) acaso no confías en mí?

Judy no respondió nada solo se quedo callada y temblorosa, pero de un momento a otro Nick salió corriendo por una ventana, Judy salió tras el pero mientras corrían La coneja llamaba por celular a la central.

Judy: A todas las unidades cerca del centro de Zootopia, asesino sueltos aspecto zorro, adulto joven nombre...

(Con pena en su corazón) Nick Wilde

La mayoría de la ZPD reaccionó y arrinconó a Nick en la plaza del centro al lado de la estación de trenes.

estaba completamente rodeado cuándo empezó a hablar.

Nick: (nervioso) amigos por qué hacen esto, es solo un malentendido, por favor no me apunten con sus armas.

Todos estaban nerviosos no sabían si creerle a Judy por ser la mejor policía de Zootopia o a Nick un amigo que solo conocían hace menos de un año pero creían que era una buena persona, pero de la nada Nick sintió un fuerte piquete en la espalda, al mirar hacia atrás fue el peor dolor que hizo pedazos su corazón.

Judy la coneja en quien más confiaba le había disparado un dardo por la espalda pero al mirar adelante sin decir nada cada uno de ZPD le disparo en el torso Nick antes de desmayarse miro a Judy, soltó una lágrima y dijo.

Nick:(llorando) por qué no confiaste en mi?

El zorro cayó al piso al instante, luego Judy se echó a llorar de rodillas en frente de su compañero caído.

Pasaron los días y la investigación se cerró el cuchillo solo tenía las huellas de Nick y la anciana no tenía familiares cerca solo los niños de la casa que habían quedado a cargo de uno de los jóvenes tigres del hogar que había cumplido su mayoría de edad hace poco, Judy le izo unas preguntas con respecto a Nick pero nadie del hogar sabía nada de él.

Cuando Nick fue llevado a juzgar el alcalde Lionheart le dijo lo siguiente frente a todo el juzgado.

Alcalde: Nick Wilde te doy otra oportunidad por lo que hiciste hace un tiempo por Zootopia, te daré un deseo que pueda cumplirte.

Frente a todo el tribunal Judy estaba contenta por que creyó y se dio la imagen de que Nick pediría su exoneración, pero el solo los miro a todos especialmente a Judy y pidió.

Nick: quiero una celda para mí solo, si la gente me cree que soy un asesino, no vale la pena ser libre en mi estado actual.

Judy:(gritando) POR QUÉ ?! Por qué no pides tú libertad.

Nick:(serio) por qué tú me la quitaste.

Judy salió llorando y corriendo del juzgado y a Nick le dieron 20 años de condena.

Juez: tienes algo que decir antes de irte.

Nick voltio a ver a sus ex-compañeros de la ZPD y dijo.

Nick: solo una cosa, volveré a la ZPD para ver sus caras por no haber creído en mí.

Todos estaban sin habla el Chief Bogo y los demás solo pudieron mirar al suelo mientras Nick no mostraba ni la

Más mínima expresión en su rostro


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Salida sin retorno_**

Nick estaba encerrado desde hace una semana los guardias le tenían mucho respeto por no creían que fuera una mala persona por su seriedad y su mirada en blanco.

Nick les pidió que no lo sacaran al patio lo cual aria que lo mataran por ser ex-policía, los guardias no se lo discutieron y lo arreglaron con el alcaide que Nick pasaría toda su condena en su celda, Nick aceptó sin duda alguna pero el alcaide le dio una condición a su petición, tendría que estar en la celda con alguien que le pidió un favor.

Nick: que prisionero es.

Alcaide: nunca dije que fuera un prisionero, además solo será por una vez a la semana.

Nick: bien, quién es?

Alcaide: Judy hopps, tu vieja compañera de trabajo.

Nick lo miro, pensaba en algo por unos segundos y contesto.

Nick: está bien pero nadie más me puede visitar.

Nick dibujo un círculo en una esquina de su celda y solo se volteó a mirar su pared. Judy al llegar solo vio la espalda de su amigo y empezó a hablar.

Judy: (nerviosa) cómo has estado, los chicos te extrañan mucho, por lo menos yo también quería verte después de todo eres mi amigo aúnque aún no entiendo bien lo que pasó, de por qué hiciste eso pero dejando de lado eso, como te has adaptado aquí.

Nick guardó absoluto silencio Judy siguió hablan pero nunca recibió una respuesta hasta que la hora de visita termino.

Guardia: oficial hopps es hora de irse.

Judy: solo un momento más, Nick por favor dame una señal de que mínimo me escuchaste.

Nick:(te la daré)

Solo diciéndolo en su mente Nick cerró la celda mirando en dirección recta y con los ojos de una expresión vacía, luego volvió a la esquina y se sentó sin decir absolutamente nada en la tarde Nick le pidió a un perro que caminaba solo al patio de recreo que encontrara a una lista de personas para que fueran a su celda.

Nick: puedes?

Perro: y que ganó a cambio?

Nick: 100 dólares?

Nick al mostrarle los últimos dólares que le quedaban el perro salió disparado al patio solo era cuestión de esperar. Pasaron 5 minutos y llegaron, era el lobo traficante, una pantera a la cual Nick avía estafado y de fondo apareció de entre las sombras, el lobo y la pantera le tenían respeto pero Nick ni siquiera se inmutó.

Nick: a pasado tiempo John.

Era nada más ni nada menos que el padre de Nick al cual solo le faltaban 5 años de sentencia por cumplir.

Los 4 empezaron a hablar.

Pantera: oye más respeto Wilde tienes enfrente a John Piberius.

Lobo:exacto saluda más cordial viejo.

Nick: no es necesario.

John: no es necesario ? Qué pasó hijo esa es manera de saludar a tu padre.

Lobo y pantera: PADRE?!

Nick: si mal no recuerdo ya no soy nada para ti así que por favor no me digas hijo.

Hubo un silencio que hostigaba a la pantera y él lobo.

Lobo: por qué no paramos las cosas y nos presentamos me llamo Ferris pero mis amigos me dicen Fe por ser creyente.

Pantera: si-si yo me llamo Jacob.

Nick: bueno los tres me conocen y conocen a John, ahora les explicaré lo que haremos.

Nick empezó a decirles su Plan que aria que todo cambiara y les daría su libertad.

John: por qué demonios lo aria, salgo en 5 años por qué crees que me arriesgaría.

Nick: por qué mate a una señora que tenía una herencia de millones la cual la tengo escondida en ese edificio.

Nick apuntó a un edificio que estaba a unos cuarenta metros de distancias pasando por encima de la línea del tren elevado.

John: Bien y como lo haremos.

Pasaron los días y Judy no paraba de visitar a Nick aunque no recibiera una respuesta mientras Nick había marcado con un poco de cinta negra el círculo con aquella esquina de su celda. Cuando llegó el día los próximamente fugitivos estaban listos Jacob creó un conflicto con varios prisioneros en el patio lo que creo una revuelta, Ferris robo las sabanas de varias celdas, mientras que John llevaba varias tiras elásticas con una escoba con la punta afilada mientras que Nick sacaba un poco de concreto del suelo de su celda para planear la fuga, al reunirse los cuatro en la celda de Nick todo comenzó a actuar.

John izo una cadena de tiras elásticas grande mientras que Ferris hacia una cuerda de sabanas gigante y Jacob llego para ayudar a unir la escoba con la punta afilada y la cuerda de sabanas.

Nick solamente se acercó al círculo que estaba en la esquina y al patearlo se rompió el concreto por la parte de arriba.

Nick cuando Nick llegó el primer día a su celda saco una barra de metal de su cama y comenzó a picar el contorno del círculo con aquella barra y luego lo escondía con cinta y así creo un agujero en la pared.

John: Bien hecho chico.

Nick: si está bien, pero cambio de planes.

Los tres ataron y taparon la boca de John mientras él solo los miraba con odio. Nick había hecho un trato con Jacob y Fe dijo que si dejaban a John atrás tendrían más dinero para repartir.

Nick: Jacob pasa primero no quiero engañarte esta vez.

Jacob: grasias viejo pero aún sigo enojado apenas tengamos el dinero me largo.

Después que Jacob paso era el turno Ferris.

Nick: HEY Espera!!

Ferris: que?!

Nick golpeó al lobo con el palo de metal de la cama, aturdido Ferris callo al piso mientras John solo lo miraba sin saber qué demonios pasaba, pero Nick al mirar a la puerta de la celda vio a Judy con arma en mano.

Ferris: (aturdido) por qué Wilde?

Nick: lo siento lobo no hay ninguna herencia robada y yo no asesine a la señora Verónica y sé que ella vendrá y probara mi inocencia pero es un momento que no podré presenciar.

Judy:(nerviosa) Nick que haces por qué hay un zorro en tu cama y quién es "ella" a que te refieres.

Nick: que?, el no sé quién es, solo trato de Detenerme pero golpeó al lobo tirado a mi derecha.

Judy: por qué mandaste a tu cómplice a la casa de McHorn.

Jacob avía entrado a otra trampa no duro ni 3 segundos en la habitación de McHorn y en la celda al escucharlo Ferris se desmayó.

Judy: quédate quieto.

Nick: ya me tengo que ir a un lugar donde no me puedes visitarme, solo quiero preguntarte algo.

Judy estaba atónita, solo escuchaba.

Nick: confías en mí?

Acercándose Nick soltaba sus últimas palabras antes de irse y Judy estaba temblando.

Nick: disparame justo aquí

Nick Apuntaba al corazón. Judy sin querer Judy dio los últimos 3 dardos que le quedaban, directos al torso de Nick.

Nick: lo sabía

Nick se saco la camisa del uniforme de prisionero Judy al mira quedo en estado de schock. Nick había hecho un chaleco antibalas hecho con concreto molido y pasta dental, al acercarse Judy grito.

Judy: NICK NO QUIERO PERDERTE!!

Nick La empujó con un dedo en la frente y dijo.

Nick: lo siento Hopps, ya me perdiste. Nick saltó en el borde balanceándose con un trozo de la esquinas que estaba amarrado a la cuerda de sabanas.

Nick:(sonriendo)demonios.

El concreto con la cuerda se estrellaron con la vía de trenes. Judy sólo miraba el cuerpo de Nick tirado en el piso moviéndose muy lentamente y con las manos en el piso lo cual de un momento a otro un tren de carga en movimiento cayó a toda velocidad al suelo estallando muy cerca del zorro.

Judy:NICK!!!!!!!!


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Valenthine Pericoff_**

Pasaron los días y Judy no había ido al funeral de Nick, solo seguía investigando posibles oportunidades de que el zorro podría a ver sobrevivido. No comía ni dormía solo trabajaba hasta que un día Bárbara llego a su zona de trabajo.

Bárbara: Judy por favor deténte.

(Con una voz tristemente sería)

Judy:(seria) déjame tranquila Bárbara solo ve a trabajar.

Bárbara no lo aguantaba más, tomo a Judy de los hombros y le grito.

Bárbara: REACCIONA!! Crees que aún está con vida, el murió, era un criminal no se pudo hacer nada más por él.

Judy la miro y se hecho a llorar.

Bárbara: deberías despedirte yo te cubro el turno, anda, ve a verlo.

Judy: (secándose las lágrimas) gracias.

Judy fue a la pequeña lápida de Nick pero al llegar vio a un señor que estaba parado frente de aquella lápida de Nick, Judy lo veía.

sin duda era un zorro.

Judy: esa altura, esa cola y esa forma de pararse,(alegre) Nick!

El zorro estaba llorando y al darse la media vuelta desapareció la sonrisa de Judy al ver que era John.

Judy: eres tú, estuviste el día que Nick trató de escapar.

John: que estupidez coneja ¿trato de escapar? Nick jamás trato de escapar solo estaba arto que lo vieran como un asesino.

Judy: como saliste ¡quédate justo ahí!

John: o que? me vas a disparar por la espalda.

Judy no dijo nada, se sentía como si estuviera hablando con Nick.

John: el es mi hijo.

Judy:(sorprendida) lo-lo sintió pero podrías explicarme por qué escapaste y Nick por qué dijo en la penitenciaria que no te conocía.

John:(mirando al cielo) ese chico a pasó por muchas cosas.

Judy: como que ¿señor?

John: John Piberius.

Judy: así que dé Piberius viene la "P" de Nick.

John: si nunca le gustó su apellido paterno, Bueno la cosa es que Nick le tendió una trampa a todo el mundo.

Judy: que?! en qué momento.

John: Nick golpeó al lobo y envió a propósito a la pantera a la casa del rinoceronte, pero al decir que yo lo golpee el alcaide lo tomo como una forma de buena conducta, hablo con sus medios y me sacaron en días el chico lo tenía todo planeado y yo como siempre despreciándo a mi propio hijo (botando lágrimas). Dicho esto me vas a arrestar supongo.

Judy:(triste) no, supongo que lo tomaré como una última voluntad de Nick.

John la miro pero detrás apareció una liebre vestida con un traje completamente negro, muy callada dejando una ramo de rosas rojas a la señora Verónica la cual estaba a pocos pasos de la lápida de Nick, luego se acercó a John y lo empujó para que se alejara de la lápida de Nick y le dejó una rosa sin hacer nada más que entregar su más sentido pésame a la tumba del zorro, John y Judy la miraban confundidos.

Judy: los conocías, me podrías responder unas preguntas por favor.

la liebre se cerco a Judy y le dijo al oído.

Liebre: (susurrando) aré que el mundo se te venga encima por lo que hiciste.

Judy estaba temblando.

Judy:(nerviosa) q-quien eres?

Liebre: qué demonios te importa.

La liebre se fue en una moto y Judy caminaba a la patrulla por qué Bogo la llamaba a la central.

Judy: adiós señor Piberius.

John: adiós (esa coneja no es mala persona Nick (mirando la lápida))

Judy al llegar a la comisaría había mucha gente y Bárbara se le acercó rápidamente.

Bárbara:(preocupada) sabes quién está aquí.

Judy: no, qué pasa?

De la nada apareció la liebre del cementerio en el estandarte de conferencia.

Bárbara: ella es lo que pasa, es la mejor detective de ciudad A y vino a la central de Zootopia a hablar.

Judy: un momento ¿ella? y también ciudad A queda al otro lado del mundo por qué vino de tan lejos.

Valenthine: me llamo Valenthine Pericoff y vengo a probar que la ZPD es la policía más ignorante del mundo.

Todos quedaron impresionados, solo hablo un entrevistador del grupo de prensa.

Entrevistador: cual es su caso en Zootopia?

Valenthine: vengo a resolver el caso de Verónica De Santos el cual llevó a la muerte de Nick Wilde.

Miembro de ZPD: como resolverás un caso resuelto.

Valenthine: ignorantes, si hubieran investigado un poco más detallado y pensado con lógica lo sabrían.

Judy se le acercó sin miedo y le dijo.

Judy:(enojada) nadie trata a mis compañeros así en especial alguien que no sabe nada de Nick.

Valenthine: exacto no lo veo desde hace tiempo, no sé qué pasó aquí pero sé que él jamás aria algo así.

Judy empezó a recordar las últimas palabras de Nick "ella vendrá a probar mi inocencia pero en ese momento no estaré para presenciarlo".

Judy:(es ella, de ella hablaba Nick )

Valenthine: solo quiero hacerles una pregunta torpes.

Todo El edificio aguanto la respiración, no sé sentía ni un solo ruido.

Valenthine: que depredador usa un cuchillo para asesinar? Si tiene sus propios dientes y garras que no se pueden rastrear.

Judy se arrodilló en al piso mientras la veía.

Judy:(aterrada) como demonios no pensé en eso.

Bárbara: Judy aguanta.

Valenthine siguió hablan pero al terminar solo dijo.

Valenthine: este error lo tendrán marcado toda su historia la ZPD.


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Conejos y Marcas_**

Judy: Valenthine se fue sin decir nada a nadie después de la entrevista.

Se repetía a sí misma levantándose para otro día de trabajo, Judy estaba muy desanimada y sin ganas de hacer nada.

Al llegar a la comisaría todos los que habían arrestado a Nick resaltaban dentro del establecimiento, Judy se junto a almorzar con Bárbara más tarde en la cafetería de la ZPD.

Judy: que pasa, te ves muy diferente a otros días.

Bárbara: no entiendo que como estás tan tranquila.

Judy: cuando estaba en mi casa la noche del accidente me descargue llorando hasta dormirme.

McHorm estaba en la mesa de al lado.

McHorn: Nick era una buena persona, supongo que Pericoff tenía razón.

Todos comían en completo silencio, estaban muy dañados no podían decir mucho Valenthine había sido muy directa cuando hablo pero a la vez Judy se preguntaba por qué una persona tan importante para ciudad A había venido a Zootopia por la muerte de Nick y evidentemente la de la señora Verónica, de pronto apareció el Chief Bogo.

Bogo:(muy deprimida) es primera vez que tengo una rabia de que no me puedo zafar fácilmente.

Judy: por qué Chief.

Bogo: por qué es primera vez que le hago daño a alguien inocente.

Luego López un perro de raza alemán salió fuertemente hablando.

López: QUE!!! TODAVÍA NO SABEMOS SI ERA REALMENTE INOCENTE, QUE HACÍA EN ESE LUGAR Y EN UN MOMENTO DELICTIVO.

Judy: lo único que creo que yo soy la que tiene más culpa, al llamarlos a todos desesperadamente en el acto, no analice nada, es más no hice ni el más mínimo intento para creerle.

Bogo: todos los que apretamos del gatillo, tenemos la culpa de nuestras acciones.

Bárbara:(nerviosa) quieres decir que Matamos a Nick!

Sonó la campana del final del almuerzo al entrar a la sala de direcciones Bogo tenía una nueva noticia para Judy.

Bogo: Hopps, desde hoy tendrás un nuevo compañero.

Judy: QUE! yo no lo e pedido.

Bogo: no me discutas, has tu trabajo.

Judy estaba enfadada no quería un nuevo compañero apenas de perder al otro y mientras que entraba al establecimiento el nuevo oficial era un conejo, se sentó al lado de Judy pero era un tanto diferente, tenía marcas de puntas raras en el rostro.

Bogo: Judy él es tu nuevo compañero, preséntate oficial Savage.

El conejo se paró enfrente de todos y les hablo.

Jack:(seriamente) mí nombre es Jack Savege, un gusto.

Mientras Judy lo miraba Bárbara se le acercó por atrás.

Bárbara: es guapo ¿no? Judy dudy.

Judy: no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo.

Jack se sentó a un lado de Judy y le dijo.

Jack: un gusto señorita.

Judy:(sin mirarlo) buenos días.

El estaba confundido sin saber por qué le respondió de manera tan fría.

Patrullaron todo el día hasta que pasaron por una parte de Tundratow. Judy vio la moto de Valenthine estacionada al lado de un edificio abandonado así que no dudó en entrar al edificio con Jack.

Jack: qué hacemos aquí señorita Hopps.

Judy: (susurrando)silencio tengo que investigar algo.

Judy se acerco y veía Valenthine hablando con un can de vellos dorados y Judy empezó a escuchar.

Valenthine: que tienes chico.

Lobo: solo esto.

El lobo le pasó unos papeles a Valenthine se le veía en la cara una pequeña sonrisa a la coneja.

Valenthine: (mirando por la ventana)HEY HOPPS!! por qué me sigues.

El lobo se fue en la oscuridad y Judy salió saltando detrás de un pilar del edificio.

Judy: cómo sabías que estaba aquí además que haces en un lugar restringido y abandonado.

Valenthine: no lo sabía, solo vi tu asquerosa patrulla al lado de mi hermosa moto.

Judy se quedó mirándola con enojo.

Luego salió Jack.

Jack:(seriamente)buenos días.

Valenthine: pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que un perro salvaje lo que veo y anda con su dueña.

Jack se le acercó a Valenthine y le susurró al oído ella ni se molestó en moverse.

Jack: no digas nada.

Valenthine: oblígame.

Los tres salieron del edificio y en el momento Judy pregunto.

Judy: que encontraste?

Valenthine: simple, tengo que ir a un lugar muy lejos de aquí a arrestar a un idiota.

Jack: por qué? de que se le acusa?

Valenthine: asesinado de Verónica de Santos.

Judy:(asombrada) que!? como lo descubriste en tan poco tiempo.

Valenthine: aún que quieras la respuesta, crees que te la daría.

Judy: quiero ir contigo!

Pero de pronto salió una llamada de una patrulla que estaba fuera de la ciudad Jack tomo a Judy de la mano y dijo.

Jack: Tenemos que irnos Hopps.

Judy: pero tengo que ir con ella.

Valenthine: y como irías, yo solo dejo subir a mi moto personas que realmente me importan.

Valenthine se iva y Judy no podía hacer nada. al final Jack y Judy fueron a la salida de Zootopia en dirección a las granjas de cultivos.

Lo que vio era sorprendente eran motociclistas rebeldes que era buscados por la ley, pero ellos estaban en el suelo muy golpeados y todos ellos repetían.

Lobo rebelde: (llorando)esos ojos verdes, ERAN LA MUERTE!

Tigre rebelde: (muy asustado)se movía tanta rápido que no podía ni verlo.

Judy solo los miraba con asombro no podía creer que un animal estuviera haciendo justicia por su cuenta.


	8. Capítulo 8

**_La Verdad_**

Judy interrogaba al líder de los rebeldes para saber qué tipo de animal era la supuesta bestia.

Judy: dime que hiciste y que pasó.

Líder de los rebeldes: (muy nervioso) estábamos desesperados no teníamos trabajos y teníamos hambre, pasamos por la carretera de las granjas y vimos a una coneja adulta sacando zanahorias y la raptamos, queríamos pedir una recompensa por ella, no queríamos hacerle daño pero apenas llegábamos a la parte del bosque en la carretera y sentíamos que algo desde el bosque nos seguía.

Judy: que era?

Líder de los rebeldes: una bestia, ni siquiera lo pudimos ver bien, cada vez era más rápido y a la vez fuerte, a mi me dio un rodillazo en el pecho y salí disparado a más de 10 metros, ¡que clase de animal de una astatura pequeña puede hacer eso señorita Hopps!

Judy: bueno eso es todo, puedes regresar a tu celda.

Judy estaba confundida pero si hubiera sido uno de sus familiares pensó que debería preguntarles.

Judy llamo a casa de la familia Hopps al cual Caroline una de las hermanas mayores de Judy contesto.

Caroline: granja Hopps, en que puedo ayudarle.

Judy: hola, soy yo.

Caroline: hermana! como has estado en la ciudad.

Judy: bien solo llamaba para saber si todo estaba bien y si no les a pasado nada malo.

Caroline se demoró en responder.

Judy: hola?

Caroline: no, no a pasado nada, todo está como siempre solo es que a estado un poco lleno de pedidos para los pueblos.

Judy: ya veo, bueno mándale saludos a todos, que les valla bien.

Judy estaba muy confundida y al pasar los meses se presentaron varios ataques a asaltantes y bandas de fugitivos en la misma dirección cada uno decía lo mismo, no sabían que los atacaba pero era fuerte y veloz, con el tiempo los prisioneros, ladrones , delincuentes, etc. Le empezaron a llamar "El Camino De La Bestia" lo cual Judy al ver que su familia tenía un justiciero se despreocupo un poco, pero a la vez que pasaba ese tiempo veía que los delincuentes llegaban más y más heridos eso significaba que la Bestia se hacía más fuerte.

Un día de la nada llego a la central Valenthine con Bogo detrás.

Bogo: destruiste un edificio completo para solo sacar a un cerdo, agradece que nadie murió.

Valenthine: tengo que interrogar a este tipo, así que no molestes Toro loco.

Bogo: no soy un toro y quien te dio permiso para trabajar en mi comisaría.

Valenthine:(enojada) en primero, la comisaría es del gobierno, en segunda, Lionheart me dio el permiso y en tercero, haré que suelte lo que hizo en menos de 10 minutos.

Judy se le acercó y le dijo.

Judy: (furiosa)es quien creo que es y si es, quiero a ayudar a interrogarlo .

Valenthine: Ok pero no te vallas a desmayar con lo que él tenga que decir.

Judy estaba impresionada y solo la siguió.

Cerdo: señoritas ya les dije, como pude haber sido yo no tenia nada contra la señora Verónica es más ni siquiera la conocía.

Judy: lo e investigado, está limpio, no tiene nada por lo que quiera haberle echo daño a la señora De Santos, solo tráfico de drogas, asalto a mano armada y robo a un mini supermercado ¿no entiendo por qué está aquí?¿por qué él tendría que haber asesinado a la señorita Verónica?

Valenthine: eres ridículamente tonta, piensa Hopps.

Judy se detuvo un momento a mirar al cerdo y luego saco conclusiones.

Judy: si mataste a la señora Verónica pero querías asesinarla para culpar a Nick.

Valenthine: (mirando al piso) yo no lo pude a ver dicho mejor.

El cerdo daba una risa de victoria como si hubiera ganado.

Cerdo:(riéndose) no pensé que fueran tan tontos, ese idiota encerró a mi colega Ferris, él era la persona que me dio un trabajo, una razón para vivir y el viene y le da 10 años de condena, pero salió mejor de lo que esperaba, él murió y por solo mandarle una carta de que su vieja madre la que lo saco de las calles y le dio un hogar cuando nadie se lo daba, quería que la fuera a verla.

Valenthine: exacto Verónica me crió desde pequeña para ser la mejor detective, siempre me apoyó al igual que Nick pero por una pelea que tubo Nick dentro de la casa donde nos alojaba a todos los niños sin hogar, se marchó por qué no quería darles problemas a los demás.

Judy se acercó al cerdo rápidamente y lo empezó a golpear

Judy: (llorando) EL ERA MI AMIGO BASTARDO, YO LO QUERÍA MUCHO, EL ERA LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE CREYÓ EN MI DESDE UN PRINCIPIO ¡¡¡MALDITO CERDO!!!

Valenthine lo alejó de el y le dijo.

Valenthine: AH SI!!!, SI EL CREYÓ EN TI DESDE EL INICIO, POR QUÉ TÚ NO CREÍSTE EN EL.

De la nada Valenthine se puso a llorar.

Valenthine:(llorando) el era todo para mí, era mi amigo, mi hermano ¡YO LO AMABA! y pasa, que llegó a esta maldita ciudad para venir a ver a mi amigo y a la persona que me crío y están muertos ¡CÓMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO HOPPS!

Judy estaba impresionada nunca había pensado que una de las mejores detectives del mundo podría quebrarse a llorar de esa manera.

Valenthine: Me largo, mi avión sale en 2 días.

Judy quedo mirando al cerdo en el piso y se fue dejándolo en completa oscuridad mientras él se reía de ellas.


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Saliendo y llegando_**

El Chief Bogo había convocado a toda la prensa de Zootopia para dar la ultimas noticias por el recientemente descubrimiento de Valenthine Pericoff.

Bogo: quiero decir que soy la persona más triste del mundo en estos momentos... pero hoy no estamos aquí para hablar de mi.

Todos los de la ZPD que arrestaron a Nick menos McHorn y Bárbara por qué estaban de patrulla subieron al escenario de conferencia.

Bogo: hace unos días descubrimos que nos equivocamos por completo, que habíamos cometido el mayor erró de nuestras carreras como policías pero lo acepto, teníamos miedo y no supimos digerir lo que estaba sucediendo, solo quiero decir que Nick Wilde era inocente y nosotros lo encarcelamos injustamente, por favor les rogamos perdón.

Todos agacharon la cabeza otros no lo creían algunos se repetían continuamente "matamos a una persona inocente no merecemos ser policías". Ya no había nada que decir solo se escuchaban los flash de las cámaras de la prensa, los entrevistadores ni siquiera hacían preguntas, ya tenían todo lo que querían y cuando bajaron del escenario se juntaron todos a hablar.

Delgato: necesito un trago.

López: todos lo necesitamos.

Bogo apareció por la espalda de todos y dijo.

Bogo: Vamos a un bar yo invito.

Jack: yo también voy, verlos a todos de esa manera me dan ganas de desahogarme, Judy vienes?

Judy: claro no tengo otra cosa que hacer y no quiero llegar a casa a llorarle a la almohada hasta quedarme dormida.

Todos fueron a un bar del distrito de Rainforest, cuando llegaron apenas habían dos persona y justo estaban dando la noticia de que Nick era inocente, en una de los sillas estaba Valenthine bebiendo una botella de alcohol fuerte.

Bogo: cantinero puede apagar la televisión y poner un poco de música yo pagaré por todos los oficiales.

Cantinero: si lo pone de esa manera está bien.

Judy se sentó al lado de Valenthine.

Valenthine: quien dijo que podías sentarte a mi lado Hopps.

Judy: solo lo hice no pensé en pedirte permiso y ¿qué haces aquí?, tomando un último trago antes de irte.

Valenthine: si, solo es que este lugar tiene sus buenos tiempos.

Judy: porque?

Valenthine: cuando era niña, Nick y yo explorábamos la ciudad para no perdernos nunca.

Judy: ósea se perdían para no perderse nunca.

Valenthine:(riéndose) jaja si, era divertido pero un día salimos a Rainforest y pasamos por afuera de este lugar y el dijo "Cuando seamos grandes vendremos a este lugar a pasarla bien" en ese entonces este lugar era famoso, ahora no tanto.

Judy: por qué Nick era tan cercano a ti, si eres su enemigo natural.

Valenthine: Nick jamás odio a las presas, pero fueron las presas las que le hicieron daño desde niño.

Judy: ya veo, por eso te gustaba Nick.

Valenthine: estas mal.

Judy: por qué?

Valenthine: por qué aún me gusta al igual que a ti.

Judy: se me nota mucho verdad.

Valenthine: podría golpearte y aún no se te quitaría.

Judy y Valenthine se reían juntas por unos momentos hasta que Valenthine se para de su asiento y miró fijamente a Judy.

Valenthine: quiero que sepas que esta conversación no cambia nada, aún te odio y eso no cambiará.

Judy: Ok, no te lo discuto.

Valenthine: adiós

A la mañana siguiente todos andaban resaltando por la resaca que tenían pero de la nada Valenthine llegó mientras Bárbara y McHorn se iban a patrullar.

Judy: por qué salen estos días tan temprano a patrullar.

Bárbara: el Chief nos mandó a ver si aparecía la bestia.

McHorn: pero hasta estos días no a pasado nada por qué los delincuentes ni siquiera se acercan a esa carretera la gente vive muy en paz en ese lugar.

Judy miraba a Valenthine.

Judy: bueno adiós y tú qué haces aquí no tenías un vuelo que tomar.

Valenthine: solo vine a decirles adiós a todos, aunque los odie, por lo menos le hacen un bien a Zootopia.

Jack: una pregunta no vas a vender la moto de casualidad.

Valenthine:(mirada de odio)mira aunque la vendiera, crees que te la vendería a ti idiota.

Judy se fijó que Valenthine estaba escuchando música por la radio de su celular.

Judy: que sintonía escuchas de casualidad.

Valenthine: desde niña incluso antes que me decidiera ser detective escucho la de Z5.06.

Judy: era obvio.

Valenthine: por qué lo dices?

Judy: tú ya sabes quién ama esa radio ¿no?

Valenthine: yo le pegue ese gusto a ese tipo.

Los demás no sabían de que hablaban pero de repente apareció Bogo a decirle a Valenthine...

Bogo: Pericoff!! No terminaste tu papeleo.

Valenthine trató de escapar pero Bogo la atrapó y la lanzo a las oficinas.

Valenthine: maldito búfalo voy a tardar horas tengo un vuelo que tomar.

Bogo:(sonriendo) como si no supiera que el único vuelo que sale a ciudad A sale a las 12 de la noche.

Valenthine:(furiosa) te odio Toro loco.

En ese momento todos se rieron pero mientras tanto McHorn y Bárbara iban a toda velocidad a una estación de servido que están siendo asaltada. Al llegar avía un tipo desarmado golpeando velozmente a los asaltantes andaba de chaqueta de cuero negro y unos jeans de mezclilla azules y un casco de moto para caninos de menor estatura, al terminar de golpearlos Bárbara iba a llamar a la centra pero ella y McHorn sabían que era la Bestia, no querían atacarlo, sabían que no era una mala persona, los dueños de la estación de servicio le estaban dando las gracias pero McHorn se le acercó y le dijo.

McHorn:(sonriendo) viejo eso fue genial! como lo hiciste?

Bárbara no se le acercó pero quería verlo, lo malo es que McHorn le tapaba toda su visual de el.

Bestia:(serio) guau pensé que me arrestarías solo por verme.

McHorn: por? sí solo defendías a los trabajadores del establecimiento, tienes mis respetos viejo.

Bestia:(serio) es raro que me respetes mientras que yo te odio.

La Bestia se saco el casco, McHorn solo cayo de rodillas al verlo, temblaba del miedo.

Bárbara: ¡McHorn! que te pasa?! que te hizo ese tipo!?

Al pasar por al lado de McHorn Bárbara lo vio no miro su rostro solo le disparo al cuerpo pero la bestia con su casco en mano le desvío sus dardos en distintas direcciones.

Bestia: dardos tranquilizantes? Y eso que no e hecho nada malo.

Bárbara al mirar su cara no pudo digerirlo lo que vio, le dio un ataque de pánico y cayó al piso desmayada mientras la bestia subía a su moto, McHorn no podía decir nada, se asfixiaba con su propia respiración pero antes de que la bestia se fuera McHorn solo dijo unas palabras.

McHorn: (Temblando) que eres?

Bestia:(serio) alguien que te verá pronto.


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Vi y la Bestia_**

Todos estaban en la comisaría recordando buenos tiempos pero lo que no sabían era que la bestia se acercaba a toda velocidad a Zootopia.

La bestia estacionó y empezó a llamar a la radio desde una cabina telefónica, estuvo una hora tratando de comunicarse y la gente que esperaba a entrar no le decía nada, era muy intimidante pero al momento se saco el casco y comenzó su llamada.

En la comisaría mientras hablaban, Benjamín encendió la radio le gustaba escuchar a la agente que le daban feliz cumpleaños cuando y empezaron a llegar las llamadas todos escucharon atentamente se oía una voz muy seria.

Locutor: Esta es la es la radio Z5.06 con quien hablamos.

Bestia: con un Amigo.

Locutor: OK! Señor misterioso a quien le quieres desear un feliz cumpleaños.

Bestia: a la señorita Viroff.

Locutor: GUAU! Que nombre más raro.

Bestia: si. es mi amiga le decía de esa manera cuando éramos niños, pero me gustaba mas decirle Vi.

Locutor: por qué? viejo.

Bestia: por ella es la mitad de mi vida.

En la comisaría.

Benjamín: AAAHH~~3 que romántico.

Judy:(asombrada) qué tipo, pero no sé! su tono de voz me llama la atención.

De repente apareció Valenthine botando la puerta fuertemente de una patada.

Valenthine: ALGUIEN SABE RASTREAR LLAMADAS?!!!

Benjamín: (asustado) yo sé.

Valenthine: PUES RASTREA LA DE LA RADIO GATO GORDO BUENO PARA NADA!!!

Benjamín: (más asustado) OK! PERO NO ME MATES.

Judy: que pasa?!

Valenthine: CIERRA EL PICO HOPPS!!

Judy:(asustada) por qué?

Valenthine:(nerviosa) APURATE GORDO.

Benjamín: ya está, toma es una cabina Telefónica.

Valenthine de la nada tomo el mapa que le pasaba Clawhauser con la dirección de la cabina telefónica se puso sus audífonos auriculares y comenzó a correr a la puerta pero bogo se puso delante de ella.

Bogo: Pericoff terminaste los reportes.

Valenthine no le dijo nada fue a toda velocidad al vidrio de al lado de la puerta y lo impactó con su cuerpo atravesándolo.

Judy: ¡Jack hay que seguirla!

Jack: Ok.

Valenthine ni siquiera tomó su moto solo empezó a correr a todo dar mientras Jack y Judy la seguían pero de la nada se fue por un callejón angosto en el cual la patrulla no podía pasar y la perdieron.

Valenthine seguía corriendo hasta que llegó a la cabina y miro que había un koala de traje de ejecutivo hablando por teléfono.

Valenthine:(frustrada) no lo entiendo, ese sobrenombre es mío, él me lo dio, ¡YO SOY VI!

De repente detrás de Valenthine apareció una persona con un café en la mano.

Bestia: creo que tu eres mi Vi.

Valenthine miro a la bestia y no podía decir nada estaba en completo silencio mirándolo, le temblaban las manos por solo estar al lado del.

Bestia: guau! estás muy hermosa, no te e visto en casi 10 años y al final sabía que te volverías detective, era tu sueño desde un inicio.

Valenthine: (calleándole un par de lagrimas) dime tu nombre por favor, por qué quiero escucharlo de ti.

bestia: para qué, si ya lo sabes.

Valenthine: DILO!!!

Bestia: si lo pones de esa manera...

mi nombre es

Nick Wilde.

De repente Valenthine se lanzó a los brazos de Nick y comenzó a llorar a morir. Nick le secó las lágrimas y hablo.

Nick: viniste desde el otro lado del mundo para mostrar mi inocencia, tu eres la persona más preciada en mi vida desde ahora Vi.

Valenthine se sonrojó y siguió a abrasando Nick.

Después de tomar un café salieron a la calle.

Valenthine: Esa es tu moto.

Nick: Este trasto, si lo arme en un granero, ponte un el casco vamos a la central.

Valenthine se fue en la espalda de Nick abrasándolo y con una sonrisa que no se la quitaba ni dios. Nick y Valenthine se detuvieron en un semáforo, sin darse cuenta Jack y Judy estaban al lado de ellos en la patrulla. Judy trato de háblarle a Valenthine.

Judy: que demoni...

Nick hizo sonar el motor de la moto, pero Judy no se percataba de él por su casco.

Judy: oye quiero habl...

Nick hizo sonar la moto.

Judy:HEY IMBECIL DEJ...

Nick no dejó hablar a Judy con Valenthine y se fueron a penas el semáforo se puso en verde.

Judy: (de lejos) IDIOTA!!

Jack: qué demonios le pasa ese tipo, pero más importante. Valenthine estaba sonriendo.

Judy: si y con los ojos cerrados abrasando al idiota de la moto.

Jack: da igual quieres un café.

Judy: si, por qué no.

Al llegar a la central Valenthine no soltaba del brazo a Nick mientras caminaban al mesón de información pero Nick aún no se quitaba el casco.

Nick:(sonrojado) no te me apegues tanto Vi.

Valenthine:(sonriendo) estas loco no te e visto en mucho tiempo además de lo que a pasado últimamente quieres que te suelte.

Valenthine la miró con una cara enojadamente tierna.

Nick:(sonrojado) bueno.

Nick miro de frente y se puso muy serio.

López: quién es tu novio Pericoff

Valenthine:(muy seria) qué demonios te importa.

López: vaya?! Pensé que ya estábamos en confianza.

Solo siguieron caminando hasta que Bogo los freno.

Bogo: Pericoff me debes un vidrio y unos papeles que llenar.

Valenthine tomó su boleto de avión y lo rompió en dos en frente de bogo.

Valenthine: Ups creo que me quedaré más tiempo en Zootopia.

Bogo: quién es tu amigo, no puede andar con la cara cubierta dentro del establecimiento.

Valenthine: es alguien que te va a dar un infarto.

Nick lentamente se saco el casco, todos no lo podían creerlo, nadie hablaba ni se movía, Nick solo camino hasta su casillero y grito.

Nick: benjamín donde están mis cosas.

Benjamín:(temblando) la la las tengo e en en una ca ca caja.

Clawhauser apenas se las podía pasar, Nick las tomo y se fue a cambiar mientras Valenthine se encontraba con el director de la DDZ (detectives de Zootopia) el alce llamado Dave Crossfor.

Dave: cómo estás señorita Pericoff milagro verla en la ZPD.

Valenthine:(sonriendo)la verdad es un buen día para mí y que hace aquí señor Crossfor.

Dave: la verdad pocos saben pero hoy hay una prueba para todos los de la ZPD, para ver quién tiene la oportunidad convertirse en detective de la DDZ.

siguieron conversando mientras todos los demás aún no digerían la noticia, Bogo estaba con la boca abierta y no entendía lo que pasaba, Nick salió vestido con su uniforme y todos se le acercaron.

Lopez:(feliz) amigo estás vivo!! como lo hiciste? pero te ves más fuerte, si permites que lo diga.

Delgato: Como es posible, Judy dijo que te callo un tren encima, compañero.

Nick solo los miraba.

Nick:(serio) amigo? compañero? solo los veo como personas las cuales me dispararon siendo que les dije que era inocente, pero mis supuestos amigos y compañeros ni siquiera lo tomaron en cuenta solo presionaron el gatillo, no?

Todos agacharon la cabeza frente a Nick pero bogo el que estaba más impactado hablo.

Bogo: (con pena en el corazón) como podrías perdonarnos Wilde?

Nick: eso tomará un tiempo en pasar.

López se le iba a abalanzar a Nick pero bogo lo detuvo y le dijo.

Bogo: el tiene todo el derecho a estar enojado, por favor entiéndanlo.

Todos estaban enojados consigo mismos no podía hacer nada para recuperar a su compañero solo esperar a que los perdonara lo cual no pasaría pronto lo que hizo que una grieta que se había cerrado, se hubiera abierto de nuevo.

Nick se acercó a Valenthine y comenzaron a hablar.

Valenthine: tienes examen a penas llegar y un juzgado al cual ir mañana para probar que no estás muerto.

Nick: lo del juzgado lo sabía, pero lo del examen ¿que es?

Valenthine: es el examen que hace la DDZ para saber quién de la ZPD tiene la posibilidad de ser detective.

Nick: y tú te quedarás en Zootopia a trabajar con ellos.

Valenthine:(sería) no me iré a ningún lado, quiero estar a tu lado desde ahora en adelante.

Nick: (sonrojado) o ok.

De la nada la pareja policía de conejos en la cafetería hablaba.

Jack: que te pasa? te vez inquieta.

Judy: ese idiota de antes me molesto un poco.

Jack: era raro, parecía que te conocía.

Judy: y viste la cara que tenía Valenthine jamás la vi sonreír de ese modo.

Jack: creo que tienes razón en eso.

Judy y Jack se toman el café.

Judy: creo que es hora de volver a la comisaría.

Jack: Ok.

Los dos se subieron a la patrulla rumbo a la ZPD.


End file.
